The Strange Adventures of LAD
by xHellsingFanaticx
Summary: Follow Legato the L, Alucard the A and Vampire Hunter D the D through wacky, crazy anime and game worlds and watch as they screw up miserably.
1. LAD Intro

The Strange Adventures of L.A.D.

A final fantasy producer walks into the well built set and sits down in his chair and calls action. Three men walk out, one wearing a red coat, hat and bowtie along with a black vest, pants and boots; another wearing gray colored pants with a skintight black shirt with a white trench coat; the last wearing a one piece black skintight outfit with a cape around his neck and a sword on his back. A flash of light surrounds each of them as they now have on women's clothing. This all sounds weird right? Well keep reading…

The lights come on in the dome stadium as music begins, looking all too much like the opening of FFX-2. A distant voice from the man in red says "L.A.D. in position". They act out the entire scene as was seen in FFX-2 only the names are different. L (Legato), A (Alucard), and D (Vampire Hunter D).

D looks around, "This is so wrong…"

Legato sighs, "Don't complain I'm the one with the dress spheres and these shorts are giving me a wedgie and I don't even have enough hair for the damn hair wrap!"

Alucard pouts, "You two have it easy, I'm stuck wearing this bra type of thing and a thong dammit! A THONG!"

D and Legato look at him and start laughing

Alucard growls, "Shut up!"

Legato chuckles, "I think I speak for the both of us when I say you look the funniest"

Alucard gives up and sighs, "If I weren't so uncomfortable, I'd kill you both…"

Welcome to the wacky and insane adventures of L.A.D., where these three hotties are put into….well strange situations (mainly other games and anime! ). Enjoy!


	2. LAD Chapter 1

Adventure 1: Red, Blue, and Black

Legato, Alucard and D all walk into a strange town and look around.

Legato blinks, "Does anyone know where we are?"

D shakes his head, "Not a clue…"

Alucard looks around, "Don't look at me…"

Legato spots a man trying to sell items, "Maybe this guy up here can tell us where we are, or at the least sell us a map."

The three of them walked up to the counter…

D speaks, "Excuse me sir…"

The shop owner replies enthusiastically, "Ah yes! Buy buy buy!"

D nodded, "We were wondering if you could tell us…"

The shop owner cut him off, "What's best for you? Yes I can! There are some lovely clothes here or some jewelry for your wives."

D shook his head, "We aren't married we're just…"

The shop owner cut him off once more, "In need of some food? Water? Weapons?"

D shook his head, a bit annoyed now, "No but see…"

Meanwhile Legato was poking at a strange orb and, when he touched it, it glowed.

Legato blinked, "What the heck are these things?"

The shop owner zipped over to him, "Those are…are…glowing orbs of wonder! Yes that's what they are!"

"It's pretty…I think I want this blue one…"

Alucard looked around and took one, "I like the red one…"

D nabbed one too, "The black one's the best…"

The shop owner grinned, "I'll give them to you for $1,000 a piece what do you say?"

Legato nodded, "No problem; D pay the man." He then started walking off with the blue orb.

D nodded soon after, "Sure. Thanks for buying these for us Alucard…" He walked off with the black orb with Legato.

Alucard looked around, "Hey! Wait a minute! I never agreed to…" he sighed, "Dammit! You'll pay for that!" He paid the shop owner and took off with the red orb.

Legato looked at the orb, "So, what are these things anyway?"

D rolled it around in his hand, "I don't know. Wait look something's taped on here." He pulled off the small piece of paper and reads it aloud. "Dragoon Crystal. Simply say the verse and you will transform."

Legato blinks, "I don't know about this…"

D looked at the orb then to Alucard, "I think Alucard should get the honor of trying this first…"

Alucard grumbled, "Give me that damn paper!" He grabbed the paper from D. "'Look at me, I'm a buffoon, Now I'll become a dragoon.' Hey who the hell wrote this!" A red light surrounds him as he now has red armor and with jade wings. "Hmm this is…odd to say the least. Hey why can't I touch the ground?"

Legato and D do the same. However, Legato's "dragoon" form was a light blue armor and he carried a hammer type of weapon while D now had dark purple and gold armor, the bottom part of it being a skirt with two different length boots.

D blinked, looking at his outfit, "Ok what the hell is going on?"

Legato looked at his own, "Yeah…I don't like light blue and this feels rather small…"

D looked at Alucard, "How come Alucard got to be a cool looking "dragoon"?"

Alucard laughed and flew in circles above them in the sky, shooting fireballs randomly until he ran out of spirit points and fell flat on his face.

Adventure 1: END


	3. LAD Chapter 2

Adventure 2: Put in the B

Legato blinked, "Where are we now?"

Alucard looked around, "We're on a ship…"

Legato rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I got that much…I hope we don't have those dragoon orbs anymore…"

D shook his head, "Nah, we ditched 'em. But seriously guys, where are we?"

Legato looked out of an area where they could see outside, "In space…"

Alucard got sidetracked and replied, "…the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship…" He stopped seeing both D and Legato look at him. "What?"

D looked around the ship and spots something, "Hey guys look. This sign says that this ship is the Bebop."

Legato blinks, "Bebop…hmm…"

Alucard smirked, "I'll be Spike."

D looked at him, "Whoa whoa whoa, why do you get to be Spike?"

"Because I'm more sleek and slim whereas you're more muscular like Jet."

D complied, "Hmm ok, Jet was cool. He was like the brute strength of the bunch."

Legato blinked, looking at them, "Then who am I going to be?"

D and Alucard smirk at each other and force Legato into a costume.

Alucard posed, "We look good…"

D nodded, posing with him, "We put the B in Bebop."

Legato sits in one of the chairs and sighs, "This is so degrading." He is dressed as Faye.

Adventure 2: END


	4. LAD Chapter 3

Adventure 3: Weren't you just…?

Legato looks at his outfit and smiles, "Hey guys isn't this cool? Uhh…guys?" He looks around seeing them gone. "Great…" He runs off ahead to find them then finds himself teleported back to the same spot. "What the hell?"

D came out of nowhere, "You won't be escaping that way"

Legato looks at him, "Whoa…you look like Reynaldo? So then that means…"

D nodded, "Yup, we're in Castlevania baby! I mean umm…please come inside my cabin…"

Legato works his way along and is now on the boss battle with Joachim, who, conveniently, is Alucard.

Alucard grins, "BEAT ME! That was so lame, who came up with that?" He sees Legato come after him with the whip. "Wait hold on I don't know how to work these swords! I'm more of a gun kind of man! Aw crap…"

Alucard loses the battle and Legato continues on, defeats Walter and is now at a crucial point in the game where he meets back up with Mathias, his war buddy.

D grins mischievously, "Join me, together we shall be unstoppable."

Legato growled, "Mathias! I would never help you!" He blinked. "Wait a second. Weren't you just Reynaldo!"

D nodded, "They said I'd be perfect for the part of Mathias too because of my long hair and dark clothing…"

Legato sighed, "Great, so you're both my friend and my enemy. Now that's a twisted game. Ehm…" He clears his throat. "I mean the Belmont clan will never stop hunting the night!"

D blinked, "Whoa, you're gonna attack an entire time of the day? And more importantly you're gonna have kids?"

Legato blinks, "Well I…I don't really think so I…"

"Well how else can your clan forever hunt the night? I mean they're all gonna die sometime right?"

"Well…damn I guess you're right…"

D laughs, "You're gonna have kids! You of all people I can't imagine having kids, this is gonna be great."

Legato growls, "Shut up and stick to the script!"

"Oh right the script. Fight this death guy or whatever." He is still laughing at the fact that Legato will have kids.

Legato starts fighting death, "Shut up will you D! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry it's just too funny." He keeps laughing.

Adventure 3: END


	5. LAD Chapter 4

Adventure 4: Kingdom Chibis

The three men are thrown into an ocean…

D rubbed his back, "Ow, that hurt my back…"

Legato looked at his clothes, "I hate getting wet…"

Alucard sighs, "It'll take days for our outfits to dry…"

D blinked, "Uhh…guys?"

Legato looks at him, "Yeah?"

Alucard looks at him as well, "What is it?"

D looked at them and then himself, "Look at us…"

Legato blinked, looking at himself, "We're…"

Alucard did the same and blinked also, "…chibi."

Legato sighs, "It looks like I'm Sora…I hate being the hero." He then looks over seeing D and Alucard gone. "Dammit now where did they go?"

…Legato progresses until…

D walked along the path, "We should join up with him gawrsh…where did that come from?"

Alucard laughed a little, "You're Goofy. Oh no then that means I'm…" An angry Donald yelling voice was heard. "Donald!"

D pokes his beak, "You're a duck."

"So? You're a dog…"

"Rather be a dumb dog than a short tempered duck."

Legato comes along, looks at them and laughs, "I knew you both had animalistic intentions inside, I just never knew you two actually _were_ animals."

D and Alucard said, almost simultaneously, "Shut up!"

"At least I'm not an animal." He laughs harder. "Do you two need to be potty trained?"

D and Alucard look at each other and nod. D then shoves his shield into Legato and Alucard casts a thunder spell on him. Legato now lies on the ground electrocuted…

Alucard grinned, "Well the duck and the dog make a good team don't you think?"

D nodded, "Yes I do."

Alucard looked at him, "One thing bothers me though."

"What's that?"

"Why are we all chibi? It's like everyone you meet is chibi…"

"You know, you're right. They should've called it Kingdom Chibis instead of Kingdom Hearts."

"Then they'd have to change the famous cool looking heart symbol to chibi…."

D nodded, "True. That would be too hard. Ah well, hearts it is."

Adventure 4: END


	6. LAD Chapter 5

Adventure 5: Super Smash Hotties

D blinks, "Hmm…we're in a video game again…"

Legato nods, "Which one is it?"

Alucard looks at a tag on him, "It says property of Super Smash Hotties©"

D looks at them, "Then that means…"

Legato smirks, "Yup, we're finally gonna get the chance to fight each other."

All three of them get picked along with a fourth, mysterious (for now) hottie.

Alucard grins, "Finally, a place where I can be myself. Look I even have a small Jackal and Casull!"

D smiled, "And I have my regular clothes and my sword. I wish they would've cut left hand out of the animation of this game but what can you do?"

Legato laughs, "I love the feeling of my own clothing. This has to be one of the best places we've been in yet."

D blinked, "Who's the other guy we're up against?"

Alucard laughed, "Who gives a crap? I'm comin' after the both of you!"

Legato smirks, "Try all you want but you won't get far."

Alucard grins, "We'll see exactly who wins!"

3…..2….1…GO!

The three of them fight along with the so-called "mysterious" fighter. It wasn't long before D was thrown to the side and there were three left. Then out of the blue, Legato was thrown to the side as well.

Alucard laughed, "Haha! Now all I have to do is take care of the mysterious person and I win! I will not be defeated the way you two were! No! I will emerge victor---"

Before he could finish he was thrown to the side.

Alucard blinked, "What the hell?"

Legato sighed, "You talked too much."

D looks around, "So who won exactly?"

Legato looks at the scoreboard, "It says Samus….what the hell is a 'Samus'?"

D: It's coming this way…

Samus walks over and looks at them.

Alucard sighs, holding out his hand, "You did well I suppose…"

Samus shakes each of their hands and nods.

Alucard blinked, "You've got quite a shake there. Y'know its not so bad as long as we didn't get beaten by a girl right guys?"

Legato nods, "Right, that'd be embarrassing…"

D agreed, "You can say that again."

Samus pulls off the helmet, revealing her blond hair and blue eyes and glares at them hitting them all over the head with her helmet.

Legato sat on the floor, "I've learned my lesson ."

D sat next to him, "Me too ."

Alucard sat with them, nodding, "Never fight with a woman that has a helmet ."

Adventure 5: END


	7. LAD Bonus Fic

Bonus Special: Behind the Scenes

Hi there everyone! It's me Ashley! I know you don't know me but I'm here to take you behind the scenes for an interview with the famous "LAD" and the creator of "LAD", Stephanie!

Ashley interviewed Legato first, "Legato, let's start with you. How much did you have to change for this role?"

"Literally, I've had to change about five times. Figuratively, well look at me I'm a friggin' nice guy with 'friends'. Doesn't that tell you enough?"

"Point taken. Now, Alucard, I know that you're in Hellsing and are they suffering any while you're here?"

"Nah, I'm sure they're fine. They have the police girl after all."

Integra comes out of nowhere and hits him over the head, "Speak for yourself!"

"And D, may I call you D?"

"Uhh, sure."

"How did you go from awesome badass vampire hunter to actor? In fact, how did you all step out of role and come into the ones you were given?"

D blinks, "I don't really remember…"

"Well why did she choose you three for these roles?"

Alucard shrugs, "I don't know…"

Legato thinks for a moment, "I think it must be our strength, that's got to be it. We're all strong…"

Camera is in an interview with the creator now, a few hours after the interview with LAD and they aren't around…

Ashley smiles, "So, everyone wants to know why Legato, Alucard and D?"

Steph grins, "Well c'mon; let's face it, they're hot."

"I…see and how exactly did you get them to agree with this?"

"Well basically, I got them really drunk, pulled out a pen and they signed my contract. It's a little sloppy but hey a signature is a signature."

"Interesting. And how did you get the other shows to cooperate with allowing them to leave?"

"How did I?" she smiles and laughs, "Are you kiddin'? They practically PAID me to make goofballs of these three."

"What gave you the inspiration to write this kind of fic?"

"Well I wanted to write a fanfiction with my three favorite anime guys. But I knew keeping them in character would be totally out of the question based on their personalities. So I took a little artistic license and made them out of character and friends. Then I thought it would be funny if they were put into random games and anime."

"Legato and Alucard seem to always be getting pranks pulled on them. Is there any reason for this?"

"At first it was going to be Alucard only but then Legato has the short hair so he could be put into many humorous roles and I couldn't resist. The reason why D doesn't get pranked on that much is because out of the three original personality characters, he was the sweetest whereas Alucard and Legato were rather…shall I say…power hungry?"

"Well that's all the questions we have time for now, till next time see ya!" Ashley hits away all the fans wanting their questions answered.

Bonus Special: END


	8. LAD Chapter 6

Adventure 6: Doggie D

D blinked, "Where are we now? And why do I feel so odd?" He pokes the red clothing he now is wearing.

Legato laughs, "You think that's funny? Look at your head!"

"My head?"

Legato puts a mirror in front of D and shows him that he now has long silver hair and white doggie ears.

"My hair! My beautiful hair! And what's with the ears?"

Legato looks at his clothing and blinks "Great, it looks like I'm a priest or a monk or something"

"I wonder what Alucard is this time…"

"Yeah. Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since we entered this place. They didn't leave him out did they?"

"I hear something rustling behind that bush."

Alucard growled, "If you so much as LOOK behind his bush, you're dead."

Legato blinked, "C'mon it can't be that bad."

D nodded, "Yeah look at me, I have doggie ears for goodness sake…"

Alucard walks out from behind the bush in a schoolgirl's uniform, consisting of a green mini skirt and white top with a bow. D and Legato laugh.

Legato laughs, "This definitely takes the cake…"

D laughed as well, "Yes it does."

Legato grinned, "We gotta take a picture or something."

Alucard grumbled, "Thank god I'm a vampire, no reflection." He sticks his tongue out.

D smiled, "We'll have the memories of it though."

Alucard growled, "Alright all of you shut up right now, no more laughing!"

Legato couldn't help it, "Hahahah can't….help….it…….hahhahaha too…..funny…..hahahhaha."

Alucard crosses his arms across his chest, "Legato you do realize you're gonna have to be a womanizer now and do GOOD things for people."

Legato shook his head, "Nooooooooooooo!"

D laughed, "Hahahahhaha you're both screwed. Hahahhah glad I came out ok on this one

Alucard glares at D, "You DO realize that you're supposed to be in love with me right?"

D blinked, "Crap…"

Adventure 6: END


	9. LAD Chapter 7

Adventure 7: Ai Yori…Yaoi?

Legato blinks, "Guys….where are we now? Uh guys?" He looks around seeing them all gone. "Not again…"

Legato gets bumped into by a few people.

Legato growls, "Why you insolent…! I'll kill you all!" He tries to run but trips. He blinks, looking at his foot seeing the sandal on his foot broken. "Damn it all…wait a second…" He looks at his clothing. "What the hell am I doing in a kimono!"

Alucard kneels down to him, "Do you need help?" Helps him up. "Oh it looks like your sandal is broken, let me fix it for you." He tears off some of his shirt and fixes it.

"Alucard knock it off! It's me! Legato!"

Alucard looks closer and then springs back, "Those makeup people are good…that's so freaky . "

"Shut up and get me out of this damn thing…"

"I don't think you want to do that……ma'am…"

"Gah! Shut up!"

Alucard takes him back to his house.

"You should take a bath, ma'am."

"Enough with the ma'am stuff…" Grumbles and goes in to take a shower.

Alucard gets a towel, seeing if Legato might need it, opening the door slowly and seeing Legato's clothes and then quickly shuts it

"Legato…really wore those? . ;; God maybe he really is a female under it all…"

Alucard shrugged and went to sleep, Legato following in the space by him before, accidentally of course, rolling over to Alucard and nuzzling him.

"L-legato….?" He blinked looking down at him.

Legato grabbed onto Alucard's head and pulled it into his chest, resting his head on Alucard's.

Alucard blinked, "This is so wrong…"

The next morning the two woke up; Legato yawns and stretches, "That was a good sleep."

"I wouldn't know. I stayed up all night trying to keep your hands off of me. You know, you're very clingy when you sleep…"

"I didn't do anything, you're making stuff up!"

"Where the heck is D anyway?"

D runs into the room, wearing a short red dress as he knocks Alucard into the wall

D growled,"How dare you do anything to Miss Aoi!"

Alucard pries himself off the wall and looks at D

Alucard blinks, "D, its me, Alucard. And Miss Aoi over there is Legato."

D blinked as well, "Really?" He takes a closer look and blinks, "Gahh! That's just scary…"

Alucard nods, "But you can just call him mister yaoi."

Legato growled, "For the last time I didn't do it!"

Adventure 7 END


	10. LAD Chapter 8

Adventure 8: Of tattoos, horns and Band-Aids

Alucard looks around, "Alright guys where are we now?"

D blinks, "I don't know but at least this time we're all male."

Legato nods, "Yes, I wouldn't want to be a woman again."

Alucard shakes his head, "Yeah I know that Mr. Yaoi."

Legato growled, "Knock it off! I told you I didn't do it!"

Alucard laughed, "Yeah, sure."

D blinked,"Uhh…Alucard I hate to burst this…wonderful moment but uhh dude what's with all the tattoos?"

"Tattoos?" He blinks and looks in the mirror, "Ahhh x-x"

Legato blinks, "Hmm interesting look." He then looks at himself in the mirror. "Gahhh Why do I look like a cross between Cloud and a Nelly reject?"

Alucard and Legato start speaking with each other about D and they start to laugh with each other.

D blinks, "What?"

Legato smirked, "Nothing…" and starts to laugh.

D growled, "Dammit what is it?"

Alucard chuckled, "Nothing, really you look good."

D gets frustrated and looks into the mirror and sees himself. "Gahhhh! I have piercings! This is so uncomfortable." He looks more. "I have horns! I'm a vampire not a friggin demon son of the devil x-x"

Legato laughed, "Feeling…horny are you?"

Alucard laughed as well, "Based upon how he looks, I'd say very horny. Hey Legato, that's good news for you." He nudged him gently.

"Shut up! For the last time I didn't do it!"

Adventure 8: END


	11. LAD Chapter 9

Adventure 9: The not-so raccoon thieves

D blinked, "Alright guys, where the heck are we now?"

Legato looks at him, "I don't know but those ears look good on you."

D looked at him, "Ears?" He looks and sees that he has two gray ears and a fluffy tail that seems to swish on its own. "AHHHHHH!" He runs around wildly.

Alucard blinks and looks at them both, "Since when were you guys so much taller than me?"

Legato laughs, "We're not taller, you got shorter, much shorter."

Alucard glared at him, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you tubby."

Legato blinks, "Tubby?" He looks and sees that he is a pink hippo. "AHHHHHH!" He runs behind D screaming, running around wildly like him.

Alucard sits down and sighs, "Why do I get all the weird roles wherever we go?"

D stops and blinks, looking over at Alucard, "I don't know. I always seem to get the roles that involve animal ears of some kind."

Legato crashes into D as he stops and he was running behind him, "Oof."

D fell over, "OW! You're squishing me, mind getting off!"

Legato stands up, "Sorry, sheesh not like I can help it."

Alucard looks at them, "Well as long as we're here, why don't we do something constructive? Or at the least, deconstructive. He grins.

Legato nods, "Yeah let's do something, I'm bored."

D looks around, "Hey look guys, it's a fox woman. Maybe we can talk to her and see where we should go or if she has a map."

Alucard looks over and sees the woman smirking, "Uhh D, I don't think that's such a good idea?"

D blinks, "Why not?"

Legato looks at the woman, "She doesn't exactly look like she likes you…"

D shook his head, "Ah you worry too much. Give me one good reason why I…" He gets zapped by Carmelita's gun before he could finish his sentence.

Alucard looks at him, "That's one "

Adventure 9: END


	12. LAD Chapter 10

Adventure 10: Final…Ending?

Alucard sighed, "Where are we now?"

D dusted himself off a little, "Anything is better than where we just were. I'm barely getting over that attack x-x"

Legato looked at them both, "Uh guys you might want to take a look at yourselves…"

D and Alucard look in the mirror. Loud screams follow.

Alucard growled, "Why am I a woman…again?"

D sighed, "I think we're always chosen to be women because we have long hair…"

Legato shook his head, "Not true. There were plenty of times when I was chosen to be a woman don't forget."

Alucard and D laugh thinking about it.

Legato growls, "Gah! Guys knock it off!"

Alucard smirks, "Suddenly I feel so much better about being a woman for now."

D sighed, "I don't. I have big boobs." He pokes them. "At least you have smaller ones…but you are wearing pink." He snickers.

Alucard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah shut up."

Legato picks up the rather large sword he carries on his back. "Woo hoo! Let's go kill something!"

Alucard smirks, "You know they say that men that have large swords have them to compensate for something else that isn't so large. Hence why I've never used one."

D shook his head, "Hey that's not true! You use big guns…enough said."

Alucard growls, "You wanna start something!"

D glared at him, "Maybe I do!"

Alucard pulls out a staff, D stands in fighting position. Legato just puts down the sword, leans back against the tree and watches them.

Legato smiles, "I put my money on D."

Alucard growls at Legato, "What! Why?"

"Haven't you played the game? Your character dies."

"Dammit…"

Adventure 10: END


	13. LAD Chapter 11

Adventure 11: Pirates, Pirates and uhh…pirates?

D immediately looks in the mirror, "Woot! I'm not a woman this time! Mwhahahha. Wait o.o; Oh no please don't tell me that I'm…"

Legato nods, "'fraid you are…partner. We'll have to come up with a new company name. How about…Bluesummers & D."

D shook his head, "That's so stupid…wait why is it Bluesummers & D and not D & Bluesummers?"  
"Because my last name starts with a B and yours starts with a D."

"D isn't my last name idiot, it's just my name."

"Who would name their child D? That's stupid. 'Hm what should I name our son? Oh let's name him Q!'"

"Like you should talk Le gato, oh and by the way, meow."

"Alright alright, shut up…"

"You know, I haven't seen Alucard since he got here I wonder where he is…"

"I dunno." He hears the video phone ring and answers it. "Hello you have reached Bluesummers & D repairs. We fix everything from cars to relationships so how can we help you today?"

Alucard blinks, "Uhh…I need some parts and uhh…a bodyguard?"

Legato nods, "Alright can we have your name please?"

Alucard nods, "It's…Calieptorisikanofortobenaki IV."

Legato blinks, "Uhh o.o; Can you spell that for me?"

Alucard rolls his eyes, "Sure. C-a-l-i-e-p-t-o-r-i-s-i-k-a-n-o-f-o-r-t-o-b-e-n-a-k-I the fourth."

Legato nods, "Were there really three other people with that name before you?"

Alucard shook his head, "No I just made it up. My real name is Salsa, Salsa Rose."

Legato groans, "x-x Alright Miss Rose, we'll send someone out to help you soon."

D looks at Legato, "So is Miss Rose safe?"

Legato nodded, "Yeah I checked. Green all the way."

Alucard pokes the camera, "Helllooo I can still hear you."

Legato blinks, "o.o! gah ;" And hangs up.

D stands up, "I'll go see how safe she really is." He goes off and sees that it's Alucard dressed in a maroon outfit and laughs. "You look good like that."

"Shut up."

"Now you know how I felt last time with big boobs."

"Whatever can we just get this over with?"

"You DO realize that the person you are now gets killed too right?"

"Gahhh! Why do I get all the characters that die!"

"Ask the writer " He pokes Steph.

"Well let's go ok."

D looks around, "Uhh…we're surrounded by pirates…"

"Oh no, pirates. What ever will we do?"

"Blow the crap out of them with a caster?"

"Sounds good to me."

D mows them all down with a few caster shells.

D grins, "I'm keeping this " He tucks the caster gun in his pocket and runs.

Adventure 11: END


End file.
